


Roll the DICE

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think :), the origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: A little short yes, but I hope you enjoyed. I may or may not rewrite this some time the future. Depending on what you guys think, if it's good enough I'll leave it, if it could be expanded on. I will rewrite it in the future. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day :)As always, comments and reviews are always welcome :)P.S whoo two stories in one day! I am happy XD see ya next time :)





	Roll the DICE

It all started as the six of them: Kokichi, Torikku, Koi, Izume, Namaki, and Teiki. The six of them doing pranks and giving the town a laugh and mystery at the same time.

The next person they had join the group Mao, bullied for his weight. Mao took a liking to all of them and he earned Kokichi's trust after a week. 

After them was the towering man know as Sojo, he came up a few weeks after Mao and earned Kokichi's trust after about a week as well. 

The last two to join were brothers, Ki and Sangi. Ki is the younger brother and styled his hair a way that it looked like a turnip. Sangi just had their's cut short. 

Oh, and Teiki's older sister, Maji, wriggled her way in too

It's only been a few weeks since the brothers came it. It was going rather smoothly.

The missions were just them pranking different parts of the town.

“Our last mission was a complete success!” Kokichi declared after he, Teiki, Namaki, and Ki came back. It was definitely strange how it was ran, but it worked nonetheless. It was mainly Kokichi who leads them between school. Torikku rarely came to the base since he had to work. Koi was busy doing other things and small babysitting jobs here and there. 

Izume smiled to herself, she definitely wouldn't be here if it weren't for Kokichi  
~~~~~~~~~  
“You were lied to right? Tricked? Then I have no reason to distrust you!”  
~~~~~~~~~

Even then, very little was revealed about the Oumas family situation and she understood why. No one liked someone who tries to pry in dark private business. 

She remembered the day Kokichi saved them 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Izume was huddling closer to Namaki and Teiki, the three surrounded by a group of bullies. 

“Why are you so scared? It's simple, just give us the money and go” one of them said, Izume couldn't afford to lose money, her family was already as broke as it is. 

“Hey jerk!” A young voice rang out as a water balloon hit one of the bullies in the bag of the head. They turned around and saw Kokichi hand one hand empty and the other holding his phone. The same trick his brother pulled to save him, the school security was on dial 

The bullies immediately ran away and Kokichi stared triumphantly 

“You three okay?” Kokichi said smiling  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Izume will forever be grateful for that day that Kokichi finally saved her from her cruel, sad life.

Two years later…….

It's been roughly over two years since Kokichi was admitted to Hope's Peak, and recently all of the Ouma kids were admitted, their cousin was heading there. Izume missed the leader, but Teiki, Namaki and herself weren't doing too bad. 

Teiki has been handling the brothers well and Maji was praising him. Things would continue there on. 

“Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma. Best wishes to you, and let's take over the world” Izume thought to herself smiling

“Izume! It's time!” Hisho called from further away 

“Coming” no matter how long it'll take, their beloved leader and his family will return. Let's just keep it running until then

**Author's Note:**

> A little short yes, but I hope you enjoyed. I may or may not rewrite this some time the future. Depending on what you guys think, if it's good enough I'll leave it, if it could be expanded on. I will rewrite it in the future. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day :) 
> 
> As always, comments and reviews are always welcome :) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S whoo two stories in one day! I am happy XD see ya next time :)


End file.
